


elemental pretty cure

by sparklemagicshine



Series: sparkle's pretty cure fan series [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Pepper and Sea were ment for a sequel story but were included here instead, the suite pretty cure make an appearance for one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklemagicshine/pseuds/sparklemagicshine
Summary: the striaton brothers were getting ready to go to a performance of the equestria pretty cure when suddenly they notice Unova dying of color and pokemon going missing, turns out the equestria pretty cure have been taken away, all except one, now Cress is missing, now a fairy needs their help as well as Cure Freeze and another cure, will they save the equestria pretty cure, their home, and their brother, or will they failDisclaimer I don’t own pretty cure or pokemon, only my ocs





	1. firing in Cure Sear

“Chili what are you doing,” Cress asked his brother, “mph mph mph,” Chili said with a doughnut in his mouth, “without the doughnut,” said Cress, “I’m eating a doughnut,” said Chili, “isn’t it obvious,” “yes Chili,” said Cilan. They traveled to Castelia City and they noticed none of the equestria pretty cure were there, then Cilan and Chili noticed their brother, Cress, was missing, “wheres Cress,” said Chili, “looking for him,” said the mysterious person who appeared, “hey give our brother back,” said Cilan, “or what,” said the person, “you’re gonna get the pretty cure on me, oh wait they’re gone,” then Cilan and Chili hear another voice,  **“PRETTY CURE ICICLE STORM,”** said the voice, then icicles appeared and went straight for him, “there’s no way we missed one,” he said, “forget about me Thorn,” said the mysterious cure, “I thought we captured you with your sisters, Cure Freeze,” said Thorn, “well you didn’t,” said Cure Freeze as she made a wand appear,  **“PRETTY CURE FREEZE BADGE BASH,”** Thorn just teleported away from the attack and sight, and Cure Freeze went back to normal, “thank you miss,” said Chili, “at least you made him fled,” “it’s alright,” said Cress M, “sorry I couldn’t save your brother, I’m Cress Minamoto by the way, you should know I’m Cure Freeze,” “it’s nice to meet you too,” said Cilan and Chili. Meanwhile in the shadow lair, “did you get Cure Freeze, Thorn,” asked Lord Shadow, “no but I accidently grabbed someone who I thought was her,” said Thorn, “but then she showed up and attacked, I was too busy getting away to snatch her,” “hm well we could try to recruit him to help us,” said Shadow Trio, “he might be of help to us,” then Cress woke up, “where am I and who are all of you,” asked Cress, “we are going to be your allies once we make you one of us,” said Shadow Black, “what I’m not joining you,” said Cress, “we’re not asking you to join us,” said Shadow Selene, “we’re forcing you to join us,” said Shadow Soleil, then Shadow Milky started to hypnotise Cress, “think now, you’re one of us,” said Shadow Milky, “you’ll help us take over the entire universe,” “do you understand now what your goal is,” said Lord Shadow, “yes milord, I’ll do whatever you say,” said Cress, “told you it works,” said Shadow Star. Meanwhile with the equestria pretty cure, “what have they done,” said Cure Basic, “forcing someone onto their side not cool,” said Cure Galaxy, “where are they going,” said Cure Milky as she lengthened her antenei out to track them, but failed to catch up and brought them back, “watch where you move those things Lala,” said Cure Soleil, “sorry Elena,” said Cure Milky. Back with Cilan, Chili, and Cress M, they were talking, Snow was out of her badge commune, “there has to be a way to save your brother and my friends,” said Cress M, “maybe if we had more pretty cure would help,” said Snow, then a light came from the sky and landed in front of the 3, “ow my head, ele,” said the fairy, “is that a monkey from out of nowhere,” said Cilan, “and it can talk, I already thought a talking Cubchoo was weird,” “I’m not a monkey, ele,” said Element, “I’m Element a fairy from the type kingdom, and I need help of pretty cure,” “from me,” said Cress M, “how come,” “well the shadows have taken over the type kingdom and several worlds, ele,” said Element, “and you’re probably aware of the equestria pretty cure are missing, ele,” “Element you were just looking at the real Cure Freeze,” said Snow, “as in THE Cure Freeze, ele,” said Element, “sister of Cure Insect and Cure Basic,” said Cress M, “the one with the most emotional issues, loves the water and cold, specializes in water type pokemon, causes blizzards when upset, yeah that’s me,” “oh apparently I didn’t realize you were there, ele,” said Element, “it’s ok,” said Cress M, “I get ignored a lot.” “Found you Cure Freeze,” said Thorn, “ah Thorn,” said Cress M, then the three noticed he brought someone, “Cress,” said Cilan and Chili as they noticed the person Thorn brought looked a lot like their brother, “I don’t know who this Cress is,” said Dark Ocean, “I’m Dark Ocean, newest recruit into the shadows,” “whoever you are I’m here to stop you,” said Cress M as she had Snow in her commune form in her hand, “PRETTY CURE UNOVA MAKEOVER,” Cress M then changed into Cure Freeze, “the power of the tundra, Cure Freeze,” said Cress M as Cure Freeze,  **“PRETTY CURE ICICLE LANCE,”** Cure Freeze then charged at them with her lance in her hands and then missed, “you know if only I had help would be nice.” Then Chili noticed his partner pokemon, Pansear, came out of his pokeball, “what is it Pansear,” said Chili, then he heard Pansear say actual words, “Chili, we could be almost like one,” said Pansear as he climbs onto Chili’s shoulder, “just say pretty cure elemental combine,” “PRETTY CURE ELEMENTAL COMBINE,” said Chili. Chili looked around and saw he was surrounded by a pink light and fire, Pansear combined with him, the fire surrounded his feet and wrists creating his wristbands, which were pink and fluffy, and his boots, which were white with pink fluff on the top, his hair got longer and turned orange with 3 spirals in the bangs, then the rest of his outfit appeared as well as a fluffy tail, “the blazing power, Cure Sear,” said Chili as Cure Sear. “There’s no way a new pretty cure could appear,” said Thorn, “well one did,” said Cure Sear, “I knew another pretty cure would be born,” said Cure Freeze, “grh come on out destain,” said Thorn as he had a heart in his hand, “wait that’s Iris’ cure soul,” said Cure Freeze, “they took my friends’ cure souls,” “DESTAIN,” said the destain, “lets go, Dark Ocean,” said Thorn, “yes Thorn,” said Dark Ocean as they teleported, the 2 cures fought the destain together,  **“PRETTY CURE ICICLE STORM,”** said Cure Freeze, the icicles came crashing down, “lemme try mine now,” said Cure Sear,  **“PRETTY CURE FLARING BURST,”** the two attacks defeated the destain and went back to normal, they put the heart in the soul chest, “that’s one soul saved,” said Cress M.


	2. The song of grass, enter Cure Sage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chili, Cilan, and Cress M have ran into Hibiki and her friends, now they are seeing the world dying because of the missing cures, but when Cure Sear, Cure Freeze, Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat, and Cure Muse are in trouble, Cilan gains the courage and becomes Cure Sage

The 3 of them returned to Striaton city and entered the gym, they noticed no one but 4 girls, “what are you 4 doing here,” asked Cilan, “we came here to rest for a bit,” said Hibiki, “I’m Hibiki Hojo, and this is Kanade Minamino, Ellen Kurokawa, and Ako Shirabe,” “nice to meet you 4,” said Chili, “I’m Chili,” “I’m Cilan, an A class pokemon connoisseur,” said Cilan, “and I’m Cress Minamoto,” said Cress M, “nice to meet you 3,” said Hibiki.

The 7 left the gym, they started to notice Striaton city die of color and civilization, the pokemon around the city are gone as well, “wow, this place is really faded,” said Ako, “this place was so cheerful before Dreadruler Trio went missing,” said Cress M, “who,” said Ellen, “Dreadruler Trio is the defender of Striaton city,” said Cress M, “but now she is missing, the city is dying.”

After they left Striaton city, Element and Hummy sensed something. “I can sense darkness approaching, nya,” said Hummy, “it’s definitely the shadows approaching, ele,” said Element. Then Dark Ocean appeared, “long time no see pretty cure,” said Dark Ocean, “what’s this I see, more friends huh,” “you won’t fool us,” said Cress M, “right,” said Chili, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako. 

“PRETTY CURE UNOVA MAKEOVER,” said Cress M, “LETS PLAY PRETTY CURE MODULATION,” said Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, and Ako, “PRETTY CURE ELEMENTAL COMBINE,” said Chili. The six transformed into their cure forms, “the power of the tundra, Cure Freeze,” said Cress M as Cure Freeze, “strumming the wild tune, Cure Melody,” said Hibiki as Cure Melody, “strumming the tranquil tune, Cure Rhythm,” said Kanade as Cure Rhythm, “strumming the soul’s tune, Cure Beat,” said Ellen as Cure Beat, “strumming the tune of the goddess, Cure Muse,” said Ako as Cure Muse, “the blazing power, Cure Sear,” said Chili as Cure Sear.

 The cures fought Dark Ocean before he created a negatone, the six were struggling to beat it. “You six can’t lose,” said Cilan, “if only I was a pretty cure I would help.” 

Then Cilan’s partner, Pansage, came out of its poke ball. “Don’t worry Cilan,” said Pansage, “just like Chili and Pansear, you and I can turn into a pretty cure, you know what to say right.” 

“PRETTY CURE ELEMENTAL COMBINE,” said Cilan. Cilan looked around, he was surrounded by a green light and plants, Pansage then combined with him, the plants surrounded his wrists and feet, his wristbands appeared which wer green and spikey, then came his boots which were white with green spikey fluff on the top, his hair turned a dark green and got longer, then came his outfit which was green with a white spikey fluff like belt around his waist, white spikey sleeves, and a green bow with a leaf, then a tail that resembles a Simisage tail appeared, “the song that sings through grass, Cure Sage,” said Cilan as Cure Sage. 

“Not another one,” said Dark Ocean, “get her negatone,” the negatone charged at Cure Sage, she swiftly moved out of the way, “whoa no way,” said Cure Sear, “Cilan’s now a pretty cure like me,” “hope she can fight it off on her own,” said Cure Melody as she was helping everyone up. 

Cure Sage managed to fight off the negatone on her own pretty well, she then grabbed a piece of her hair,  **“PRETTY CURE SAGE LULLABY,”** said Cure Sage, she placed the piece of her hair in her mouth and blew into it, it played a sweet tune that put the negatone to sleep.

The other cures used their attacks but Cure Sear and Cure Melody held off their attacks to do a duo attack,  **“PRETTY CURE FIRE MELODY,”** said Cure Sear and Cure Melody, the two spun together then struck a pose,  **“FINALLY.”** The attack defeated the negatone, turning it into a toxic badge, the cures went back to normal and the cure soul landed in Cilan’s hand, “what are these,” said Kanade, “they’re cure souls,” said Cress M, “they need to be recovered to save her friends,” said Chili, “they contain their energy and ability to transform,” “oh, well we have to go now,” said Ellen, “hope to see you three soon,” said Ako, they all waved bye as the suite pretty cure went on their way.


End file.
